Bases
by Cri Fenti
Summary: [On Hiatus] Steven is happy to have a best friend always by his side. However, he starts to have affectionate feelings he's afraid aren't possibly mutual. Rated M for adult themes. Reading Time: 2h16m26s
1. Play Fight

**(Author's Notes: I wanted to thank some of you for actually submitting ideas. I was bored and needed something to take off some stress because school is starting again and I hate it. Anyways, please enjoy this fanfiction requested by Animebinge. Side note: I also plan on making potential chapters much longer.)**

 **Warning:** This story's future rating will be **M**. If you don't like the ship (Steven x Connie), please leave. If you are just here for the smut/lemons, it all starts in chapter five.

* * *

Heat emanates from the sun and its mugginess drains Connie's energy as she oscillates Rose's sword from side to side, restricting attacks from the hologram Pearl. Her brow is drenched in sweat and her eyes remain focused on the attacker, keeping her body low and stance wide, allowing for stronger and solid strikes. When she spins once out of the hologram's view, she catches a glimpse of Steven sitting on the steps of the arena. He's swinging his legs back and forth, keeping his eyes focused on the fight, hoping for nothing bad to happen this time.

Steven turns to Pearl and smiles nervously to himself when he sees her taking notes on the chalkboard in difficult cursive writing, hoping for it not to say anything bad — especially when Connie's doing so well. His thoughts soon interrupt when he hears his friend yell. "Dammit!" Connie pushes back the sword that's lunged at her shoulder, lacerating it. Steven quickly gives his attention back to the girl fighting and notices her shoulder, layered in sweat and blood from a fresh cut. Her brow furrows and she steps her right foot forward, lunging out the sword without hesitation at the hologram, slashing her sword down its head first, watching its remains dissipate into thin air afterwards.

Her knees fall to the ground and she releases the pink sword, instead holding her shoulder to prevent more bleeding. "Connie!" Steven rushes to her. Pearl looks up from the board to the injured human on the floor, baffled by what happened. "Connie, how's it look?" His voice is in fret but it calms her to hear it in this state of panic she's in. Her body is shivering and tears are falling from her cheeks when Steven moves her hand out of the way. She groans in pain and Steven shrieks back to see if he hurt her before he leans down to kiss her cut, her taste of blood now on his lips. It takes a few seconds for it to heal and soon the overwhelming pain goes away. "Are you okay now?"

Her tears dry away and she looks up at him with eyes glossy and red from the crying. He leans her up from the ground and wipes away the moist tear stains from her cheek. "I'm okay," she whispers, voice still hurt. Steven smiles at her before he pulls Connie up onto her feet. She wipes her eyes and draws herself into Steven's arms, hugging him tightly, hoping to herself mentally for him to never leave.

"Is everything alright over here?" Pearl interjects, walking over to the two teens hugging. Connie pushes back away from the hug, her cheeks beginning to burn, and Steven does too with a smile.

He turns his head to Pearl and gives her a shy grin, wiping Connie's blood off from his mouth. "I think we should take a short break."

"Pfft, a short break," Pearl cackles, crossing her arms. Connie, eyes still puffy, looks over at Steven who keeps on smiling at their instructor before she finally gives in. "Alright, alright. Training was almost over, you kids might as well just go have fun together," she says. They both smile. Steven grips his hands into fists out of excitement and grins more, waiting for something. "What? Oh, yeah — here." Pearl unzips the prize pouch that's buckled over her waist and takes out two plastic water guns that are still empty. "You trainees earned it."

Steven smiles and snatches both of the toy guns from Pearl's hands out of eagerness, and hands one to his best friend. "Ahh, yes! Thank you, Pearl," he whispers excitedly.

"Yeah, thank you very much, Pearl," Connie giggles weakly. Steven clasps her free hand and pulls her near to the exit of the ancient sky arena. He drags her down the stairs and darts straight toward the warp pad. When they warp back to the beach house, Steven almost immediately runs to the kitchen sink to fill up his water gun. Connie stands there still and steps off the pad leisurely. "Wait – Steven. We're not playing this right now are we?"

"What? Your parents said you can spend the night, didn't they? You have spare clothes." After he fills up the plastic gun, he closes it with its cap and pulls on the toy's trigger after targeting his aim on Connie.

Connie shields herself with her arms and laughs uncontrollably as Steven continuously sprays her with the sink water. "Wait, wait," she giggles. "I n-need to fill up mine first." Steven halts his fingers and gives her a smirk, giving her enough time to take off to the bathroom and fill up her gun. After she comes back, she aims her gun around the room. "I'm coming for you, Steven!" she yells. Silence fills the room and she turns around with her gun, trying to guard herself in the meantime. "Steven?"

"Over here, Connie," he laughs behind her. She quickly turns around to spray water but Steven summons up a shield before the water could touch him. Her eyes widen slowly much to her surprise and she leans back her gun, letting her arm hang down from exhaustion.

"No fair!" Connie titters and Steven does the same. When his shield dematerializes, Connie decides to take full advantage on him and bring up her toy to spray him, which Steven avoids by running past it and towards his front screen door. She follows behind him hesitantly outside and closes the door after she leaves the house. Steven runs down the stairs and aims back at the girl struggling to get down as well without getting wet. "Steven!" she laughs, covering her face.

He showers more water at her, watching her guffaw and attempt to take defense with her limbs as she makes her way down the stairs. After Steven's ammo entirely ceases, Connie positions her arms down and brings her toy back up. He recedes from her and smiles nervously, guiding his arms up almost like he's capitulating. "Wait – I need to fill up my gun, Connie!"

"It's too late for that," she retorts, targeting his body. Her eyes follow down then up his physique, then to his face and she simpers to herself when she sees the fear in his eyes, almost like when they were kids. Now, they're older and could get away with all but mostly everything. Connie drops the gun to her side and shortly saunters up to Steven. **(A/N: This part was edited way too much.)** "I'm not going to spray you, Steven."

He lets his arms fall to his sides and stares at her unworried facial expression before giving her a half smile. "Oh, that's good…" Her face beams with happiness at Steven which causes him to blush just a little. She's cute, he has to admit. Steven's eyes trace her frame and admires her features, her dark chocolate brown eyes, swarthy skin, thick curly hair. She's grown a lot these past three years and it's amazing how her body has changed. Though, Steven also has to admit thinking about it has been making some blood rush at night before he goes to sleep.

* * *

 **(Author's Notes: This is just a short introduction to some project I will be working on. I would have made it longer and more detailed but it's time consuming and high school is starting again tomorrow so I need to prep for it. And just a note, (I know this story has just one chapter), but it will be on hiatus for a short while.)**


	2. First Sleepover

Written Aug 17 – Aug 29 | Edited in 12 Days | Published 5 Sep 2016

 **(Author's Notes: Okay, so… This chapter is a bit filthy for a T rating but I'm just going to keep the rating as it is for awhile until I figure out when I'm going to add full on obscene material.. which will be coming in a chapter or two. Be patient. I love adding some back story first. And I've decided I'll update this story every single time I'm finished with a chapter until I figure out a permanent update schedule. I just wanted to post this chapter to give some relief for those of you who like this fic.)**

 **To Guest:** Not sure if you are still reading this story still but I'd like to answer that. I'm new to writing Steven Universe fics. And with that being said, Pearl has just been this character I've been trying to test out in short (unpublished) stories and in fics I will publish/fics that have already been submitted. Lately, the episodes she has made appearances in have been showing her cracked from her shell (and by that I mean she's not really how she used to be in the first and second seasons). I tried to add some humor in it but it obviously wouldn't show considering my writing would be considered flat out "sophisticated" – as one of my readers have told me via PM. Thanks for the feedback!

* * *

Colorful television rays emit light on faces of the two teens, cuddled up closely next to each other, blanket covering their bodies. On the TV, a marathon of old Under the Knife episodes have been broadcasting for three hours straight, something they didn't miss out on when it first started after the whole water gun fight. As the show's theme guitar riff was playing for a short amount of time, Steven slowly props himself on his elbows, ready to push himself up from the mattress. "And where do you think you're going?" Connie laughs jokingly, causing Steven to blush faintly before sitting up.

Connie's hair hangs loose over her shoulders as Steven realizes this. She's in her pajamas, something he's only ever seen back when they were prepubescent kids watching the snow descend together through the small living room window in her parent's house after Garnet had given him some of Sapphire's future vision through a forehead kiss. This – this night, was their first sleepover. This night was to be remembered by the both of them – but this isn't something they should be doing at their age. Steven grabs the blanket's hem from Connie's side and leans back onto the mattress, pulling the blanket with him and off his best friend. Her eyes widen for a short moment then she looks at Steven, whose eyes are squeezed shut like he's afraid of something. "I'm going to sleep."

"Steven," she laughs quietly, giving his leg a soft shake. "It's kind of early for that, don't you think?" He groans in annoyance, but not because of her, at himself. He peaks open an eye at Connie, her face only visible because of the television light and moonlight coming from the small windows as she looks at him. She's so beautiful. She's gorgeous, I have to make her mine. His cheeks burn up and his ears feel like bursting out of embarrassment at those thoughts. "Steven, are you feeling okay?" His eyes drop to hers but it only makes it worse since he's been thinking about them all evening, trying to take his mind off of her by watching Under the Knife, still wanting to think about her other human parts.

He can feel it, blood rushing underneath his clothes, something half stiff in his pajama pants as he pulls the blankets more up to his chin, hoping for it to just be a mistake. Hoping for her not to notice anything unusual. "I'm fine! I'm fine." Her eyes show confusion as she leans forward and climbs over his legs then to the side of his bed, making the mattress creak a little when her body lands down carefully next to him.

Connie turns to her side and smiles at him. He's sweating nervously, his breath choppy and fast but not incredibly noticeable. Hers is slowed and relaxed while she combs her fingers through his tangled curls gently. "You can tell me anything. I won't make fun of you." Her voice is sweet and soft, unbelievably attractive in this situation. Steven turns his head up to watch the commercials to distract his mind as she touches his dark hair and snuggles close to his arm, something best friends shouldn't be doing, especially in bed together. Her breath has the distant smell of durian juice and strawberry ice cream as it goes down by his ear, making his heated bodily part go slightly more hard below the blankets.

"I think it's something I have to talk about with my dad. He's kind of an expert about this stuff I'm dealing with." His eyes stay glued to the TV, although he wants to look at her pretty face next to his, so close. Lips so plump and soft, he'd like to heal them if she ever gotten hurt during a mission or amid training. Eyes so beautiful, he could stare at them all day whenever she's boasting about her favorite novel classic all afternoon. He feels himself go completely hard down there by thinking about her. His face turns completely red and burns when his cold hands cover over it, making sure that she doesn't notice something she's not supposed to. "Connie, I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be back," he tries to say calmly, although his voice cracks in worry at the last part of his sentence.

"Oh – um, alright. Take your time." After she's done talking, Steven slides his legs over the bed anxiously with his chubby hands slowly removing the blankets, glancing back to see if her attention is on anything other than him, which thankfully isn't. She's focused on the returning program with its hospital setting reappearing back on the old TV screen. When he gets up, his legs start to tremble from the overwhelming heaviness as he makes his way down the steps that lead from his bed to the first floor. When he gets to the last step, he resists jumping down due to the unpredictable excitement in his pants. The short walk to the bathroom seems like forever but once he gets inside and closes the door, his mind goes blank when he uncovers the damage underneath his baggy pants – the indecency of himself he's been hiding from her.

Minutes pass by and the bathroom door finally opens. Connie's attention from the television screen flings to Steven who saunters over to his bed, crawling onto it and avoiding his friend's eye contact. She opens her mouth a little, trying to start up a conversation but fails at doing so. He notices this and leans back into the pillows, playing with his moist hands as he watches the show. On the screen, there's two humanoid figures attached to one another as doctors roam around the hospital room in panic, displaying their frustration as they scramble with the hospital tools and show props. "You've been to a hospital before, right?"

"Yeah, um – it's nothing like this though. I'm glad I don't have to, like. Ever go back there."

"Why's that?"

"I have you."

Tinge pink rushes to his cheeks after she says this. Thankfully that doesn't make him experience that frequent weird feeling he's been getting just by her saying this. He turns to his side and pulls her in close to his chest, so close she can hear the thump of his heart next to her ears, which makes it easy for her to fall limp in his hold, grasping onto every body movement he has coming, like his arm extending for his hand to curl up under her waist.

She feels this and moves closer to him, breathing slowly onto his yellow pajama shirt. Steven smiles at her before looking at the TV just behind his feet. It's back to the commercials again. He chuckles lightly as a new movie trailer comes on and ends just as Connie moves her head to look. When she does, Steven pulls her close, kissing her ear lightly before leaning down on his pillow.

Her face lights up in surprise. Connie sits up and looks down at the teenager laying down beside her. His face is so calm, so relaxed. She turns her head away to look outside the windows, then to the television which she turns off. When her body returns to his side again, she notices his breathing has slowed, meanwhile his hands twitch around his shirt where his gem is at. "Goodnight, Steven. I love you," she whispers, smiles, then lays herself down onto his bed again.

 **(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-**

Brisk morning air comforts his body as the morning light comes shining through the window and onto his face. His eyes gradually open due to the sun's warmth rising to his cheeks. He groans in discomfort before sitting up to stretch out his arms. Something's off. Steven turns his head to the side, sheets messy and cold. "She must've left," he tells himself, voice still groggy. His hands rub his tired eyes as he tries to think about the exact time she gone out last night. He leaves the bed and soon trails off to the kitchen where he finds a neatly folded note on the fridge. In small cursive writing, the letter reads "Off on a mission!" – Pearl, of course. Steven laughs slightly to himself before placing the note on the counter. He opens the fridge, not surprised to see the shelves completely empty except for Connie's half empty water bottle she placed in yesterday night. "She forgot again," he whispers, taking out his phone. He switches it to camera mode and snaps a picture of her water, before captioning it "look what you left here" and sending it to her.

Within a few minutes, the place has already gotten very quiet and the leftover stale pizza covered in a warm pool of fruity ice cream from last night's sleepover tastes terrible. Steven seats himself down by the front windows of the beach house, thinking of something to do before getting back up again. He walks over to the table to pick up another piece of the stale food before hearing something crash in the bathroom. A muffled yell is heard from the inside and Steven immediately draws himself to go and investigate. "Amethyst?" he calls. "Pearl? Garnet?" The room remains quiet and Steven shoves a corner of the triangular food into his mouth before going over to open the door. Surprisingly, it isn't locked – though it doesn't take him long to realize someone's pushing back his force trying to close it. Steven pressures his weight onto the piece of wood before knocking over the victim on the other side when the door finally flings open. "Connie, I–"

"Steven," she groans, body sprawled onto the floor. She covers her mouth and curls up on the cold tile ground, face turning pink and blood dripping down her hand. Steven steps back before telling himself and realizing she's injured.

"Does it – Does it hurt a lot?" he asks worriedly, tone admittance that he's flustered about this whole situation, kneeling down to pull her up just a little after placing the dry pizza outside the bathroom.

"No – but, um. Does it look bad?" She uncovers her hand from her nose and mouth, blood dripping and trailing down from her nostrils, plus a busted lip. It's bad. Steven looks around the bathroom frantically, grabbing the roll of toilet paper from the side of the sink. He rolls some onto his hand before giving it to her cautiously. Connie dabs the soft paper on her skin, horrified to see the paper completely absorbed with her blood within seconds. "This hurts so much. Can't you just heal me?" she asks, muffling through the roll, her voice depicting hurt. His eyes show her pain as she removes the bloody roll from her face, some translucent pieces sticking to her cheek.

"What?" His cheeks turn a faint shade of pink and so do Connie's, which immediately causes her red fluid to spill out a tad bit more. Steven quickly rolls more paper before handing it to her. He's still thinking about it and she is too. Its not like this going to be terrible, right? But she's going to taste like blood – not very romantic like they've both hoped for secretly. But looking at her bruised and bloody face, Steven can't help but bring her in close to kiss her lips gently, adding his saliva onto her busted lip. The kiss stings for a short moment and Connie's tensed shoulders hand loose naturally in Steven's arms. When he pulls away, Connie's short breathed laugh makes the awkwardness go away. Her friend does the same as well, tearing up when he pulls her into his arms tightly. "I'm sorry, Connie. I had to–"

"Thank you."


	3. After The Movie

Written Aug 29 – Sep 10 | Edited in 12 Days | Published 10 Sep 2016

 **(Author's Notes: Thank you so much for your continued support! And I have something to admit, after the fourth chapter comes out, Bases will be on a short hiatus again. Trust me, I am not teasing you guys. I'm just your average girl struggling with the loads of homework I get every night. It takes me nearly almost a week to come up with ideas and write it down. AND YES! I barely have any time to write any of these chapters, so please be very patient. By the way, I always give some sort of hint in the current chapter for the next one coming up. Can you see what it'll be this time? Hahah.. Also thinking of writing a Sheena x Pearl fanfic, if some of you are interested.)**

* * *

Lights dim in the theater, the once noisy crowd begins to settle down and become inaudible as they prepare themselves for the film. Steven turns to his best friend with an eager smile as she keeps her eyes fixated on the wide screen several rows down in front of her. She's so pretty and cute all at the same time as anticipation courses through her body when the screen pauses and appears black for a short moment. Her thighs press against the chair's bottom cushion as she leans back and gives her friend a small smile before returning her attention back to the dark screen.

Oh crap – it's happening again. In the darkness, Steven can feel his baggy jeans slowly tighten just below his stomach. To his surprise, the movie begins with an old classic tune in the beginning – something to knock off the sensational pressure his tip is receiving, for it distracts him. The movie starts out with a young girl, companionless, reading books all by herself at a quiet park until a boy she once knew comes along to talk to her. Steven switches his eyes back to Connie for a moment until she turns his way to give him a shy smile.

The protagonist in the movie seems to relate so much to the girl Steven's seated next to. The movie is like a story told by each of the character's perspectives; although the plotline is relatively different from their own experiences. Danny and Karen – the story's main protagonists – become each other's partner in crime for a mission, fighting bad guys, and eventually falling in love at the end with an intentional kiss, which leaves Steven unquestionably flustered at the end.

She'll probably end up saying something about how she adores that kid Jeff at her school because "they can relate". Steven thinks about this as the credits scroll up with an instrumental version of the movie's theme playing in the background. Gradually, the lights turn on again and Connie gets up from the warm seat first to stretch while Steven turns his head to look at her, especially at those small bumps on her chest he's recently become aware of.

Her arms return to her side and she gives Steven a little tap, waking him from his awkward trance. His body shakes from abruptness and he looks up at his best friend before getting up from the seat. "What did you think? Was it good?" she asks, putting her hands together, waiting almost impatiently for Steven's answer. He looks at her completely confused for a moment before realizing what she meant, looking away at other people leaving, to try and avoid her question for a bit longer.

"Oh – um. I thought it was pretty good," he unsurely says, hoping she'd have the same answer as well so they can relate – which, for some reason, doesn't at all.

Her eyes widen at Steven, mostly confused to hear this as his his answer. "It didn't even stay loyal to the book, Steven! They just flat out threw foreshadowing anywhere and made it completely crappy!" she yells somewhat quietly. Steven's mouth drops open slowly at her sudden outburst but laughs after watching her mouth move, spilling out word after word. He becomes distracted by it too, thinking about his lips against hers again. Tasting her blood and puffy lips wasn't a turn on but her breathy weak voice afterwards would be sure to be repeated in his dreams. Experiencing those feelings are almost similar when he thinks about something like the sweat that forms above her upper lip when she's training with Pearl. And something about that cute laugh of hers can make him feel weak in knees when he hears it.

After he turned fifteen a few years ago, he's been seeing his friend in a non-friend type way, almost in a different perspective. When she's training, all he's been thinking about is undoing her loose braid and kissing on her little soft earlobe. Almost every late night minute, he has been imagining sliding down her bra straps and exposing her smooth shoulders. Shivers send down his back and Connie voice becomes distance and quieter as she eyes him up and down before giving him an awkward smile, soon stopping her mouth.

"Are you okay?" she asks. He steps out of his second trance and smiles at her.

"I think so. Wanna get out of here and go get some ice cream?" he asks calmly, trying to hide his slight worry and jealousy. His "Why can't I ever relate to her?" question still relevant to his thoughts. Connie stands there for a moment before taking out her phone to briefly display the time.

Her smile softens and she looks up at Steven in front of her, putting her phone away in the back pocket of her tight shorts. "It's six o'clock, Steven. My mom said to be home by seven, so – um. Want to head back to the beach house to pick up my stuff then we can go get ice cream? I think my mom still has some in the freezer."

After an hour passes by, Lion halts in front of the garage by the Maheswaran's residence after emerging from a wide portal. The trees are still unsurprisingly dead looking and the neighborhood is quiescent. It's still a new feeling to him, as he's only been here a few times in the past. Steven slides down the side of the pink animal after Lion lies down on the sidewalk. Connie steps off as well with Steven's help and pats Lion after he gets up. "Thank you very much," she says with a smile at Steven's pet. Steven smiles at the two of them before walking up to Connie and picking her up playfully from behind, like something he'd do to Peridot whenever she'd get too caught up in Camp Pining Hearts. She laughs and squirms in his grasp and attendance.

"Hey, hey, when are we gonna go inside?" he asks, setting his friend back down.

"Right now, Steven," Connie laughs, dusting off her shirt. She trails her fingers along Lion's back before walking towards the front door. "Come on." Steven follows behind her, watching her back before she opens the door and allows him to enter. The house is silent almost and from the last visit, it appears the couches have been moved to face its backside towards the exit. "My dad did some rearranging last month because we're um, moving in a while. Mom says we're going to Jersey but I guess we'll have to wait and see what his job says."

Maybe it won't be so bad after all, right? Steven nods and sits down by the armrest on the couch. By Connie's reaction, he immediately scoots over to the other side and pats down on its cushion. "So, when are your parents coming back?"

Connie shrugs and goes over to sit next to him, tugging her shorts a bit down before she does. "Mom's still at the hospital, I think. My dad is probably working a late shift, so we'll have to see." She gives him a warm smile and his cheeks puff out a little when he leans his head back down on the cushions behind him. "Oh! Do you want some ice cream now?"

He shrugs his shoulders and leans down on his back, his head slightly tilting on the armrest. "Buttered popcorn and hotdogs got me full, no thanks," he chuckles slightly, taking out his phone. Connie looks over at him, biting her cheek from inside her mouth. She walks over and moves his legs to sit down. Steven moves his phone down and smiles at her like a dork before sitting up a little. "Yes, my Connie?" he jokes.

Connie laughs and stares at her friend for a moment. The grown up goofy kid in front of her seems so different now. He's grown taller than her over the years and it's surprising to see how he is now. Who'd ever think a gem-human hybrid would grow up? She smiles at him and he does too, but it disappears when she crawls over on top of his waist and sits on his stomach lightly by his gem. "Steven…" she whispers to him, making his body react in a totally different way. This position – her on top of him – is unbearable. Steven holds it back and holds onto her waist, pushing her more up onto his body before she even could feel the bump rising under his jeans.

"Y-yes?" he answers worriedly. She's quiet now and her heads leans down enough for her dark hair to cover up her face. Her fingers are on his chest when he grabs her hands after letting his phone slip to the floor. One hand moves up her arm and he swifts her hair out of face, completely afraid when he sees her crying in silence. His breathing stops and hers begins to become choppy and hard. The once arising bulge goes down and he sits up against the armrest, letting Connie sit beneath his waist. "What's wrong?" Steven asks, his voice cracking a bit from worry. He wipes the tears that spill from her eyes onto her cheeks with his thumb.

She holds his big hands with her small ones and looks to him with red eyes. It's been like this recently, she's been too dramatically upset about something. Something bad. "I can't move on, Steven…"

"What?" he questions quietly to her. "What does that mean?" She moves against his waist and pushes her hair back out of her face.

Connie tries to force a smile while Steven holds his friend but it causes her to break down even more. "Steven, I'm moving. I know, I know I said it'll be in awhile but I can't imagine living without you. I like you – I like hanging out with you and being with the gems too. I want you to know that. I'm not always going to be here," she chokes and wipes her tears now, covering her eyes. "I love you, Steven, you have no idea…"

"I do too."

"What?" she stops immediately, dropping her hands to look at the nervous teen in front of her. His cheeks are a bit flushed, he's gritting his teeth, still internally happy about her confessing first. "In - erh. A friend way, or?"

He turns his head and laughs nervously, his hands loosely still around her waist. "I can't really say," he whispers to himself before turning to her face, she's blushing and her eyes are still glossy from the short crying. "I love everyone. Well, not really everyone but you get the idea," he tells her with a soft smile, twirling her hair with his finger. "I hope. And please, don't worry about the moving thing. We'll find a way to hang out, right?"

"I guess so," she laughs quietly.

* * *

 **(Author's Notes: Crying is really funny. Kidding, kidding. Sorry if this chapter was a bit fast. Also… It is confirmed that Chapter 5 will contain the naughty shit. Please review! Feedback gives me motivation to publish sooner.)**


	4. Final Hour

Written Sep 11 – Sep 12 | Edited in 1 Day(s) | Published 12 Sep 2016

 **(Author's Notes: Rushed chapter. Final AN. Remember, "short" hiatus then M rating in the next chapter. Any type of feedback is appreciated.)**

* * *

"Thank you, sir," he says, handing a few bucks to Greg before getting into his car. His hair is undoubtedly neat looking, slicked back with pomade and shiny, his formal attire consisting of a nice tuxedo with a pink handkerchief in his left breast pocket. Steven watches him drive off as he leans down comfortably on the lawn chairs set by the front door of he carwash business with his ankles crossed, playing with his sandals. Greg wipes his sweaty brow caused by the sun's exposure and keeps his eyes on the speedy yellow Maserati Ghibli as it drives off. When he turns around, he gives his son a half awkward smile.

"What happened to your girlfriend?" he asks jokingly, causing Steven to look to his side nervously with his cheeks puffed out, turning pink. "I mean Connie." Steven shrugs his shoulders still baffled and grabs the glass bottle of Coke from his side and sips it slowly from the colorful bendy straw. Greg sighs and goes to sit by him, grabbing his own chair when he scoots up in the side by Steven. "You're being pretty quiet today, is something up? You're, um – not having any more of those weird dreams, right?" Steven quickly swallows the carbonated drink which burns his throat before choking up a few words.

He sets the bottle down between his legs and sighs once he's composed. "No, I haven't. And Connie? Her parents are moving tomorrow and we were supposed to spend the day together but something came up and now I can't ever see her. Even if I do, it'll probably be really weird." Steven plays with the straw, watching the vertical lines twirl along with his finger before he grabs the drink to consume more. "I almost got in a sticky situation the other day when I was with her," he says quietly with the straw smashed between his teeth.

Greg laughs nervously, tapping his fingers on the chair's arm. "Don't worry about it. When I was your age, I was getting into all different situations." Steven laughs after setting his drink back down, waiting for another story from his dad, which doesn't happen. "They were as sticky as yours, I'm sure you would mind hearing them. And they're kind of personal," he laughs, causing Steven to give a very displeasing look at his dad. "But I'm still your cool dad, so tell me about yours." Steven sighs with a smile and leans his head back more to look at the sky turning dark.

"We were watching Galactic Atrocity," he starts, glancing down at his dad to see if he's given any attention, which he has. "It was that new movie that came out a week ago, we finally went to go see it because I saw the trailer on TV when Connie was sleeping over. And – that, that sleepover. I've been wanting to mention this because I don't think I have before, especially to you. The Gems won't even know what to do. I tried bringing this up but Amethyst keeps changing the subject. Pearl, she keeps trying to diagnose me with something."

Steven turns his head back to sky and sighs before his face turns a tinge pink when his father speaks up. "Oh. What exactly have you been telling them?" his father tries to ask calmly, leaving Steven feeling more confused about it as he sits up straight. His hair is messy and his cheeks are bright pink and it leaves Greg guilty for asking when he looks away.

"I've been telling the Gems that it's just thing that makes my–my," he stutters loudly and flustered, gesturing his hands towards his crotch area. "My, _dick_ feel sensitive and it goes hard at night or whenever I'm with Connie. I don't know what it is or why it takes a while for it to go limp but I'm sure it has nothing to do with magic. I thought you might understand because Amethyst tells me to talk to you about it. She calls it an e-rec-tion? I don't know what that is, Dad." When he finishes, Greg stares at him and sighs while acting disappointed due to his son's choice of language. Steven takes the soda and removes the straw before drinking it straight from the glass almost hurriedly.

His dad watches him in complete silence before laughing out loud. "How does Amethyst–?" he says, stopping himself immediately before sitting up to look at his grown up son. "You're just growing up, Steven. Once you've learned to control it, it'll just go away. For now, we gotta talk about Connie." He sighs and watches as Steven finishes the Coke and lets the bottle roll out of his tight grasp and onto the floor. "You're a hormonal teenager, this stuff happens. And it doesn't just happen to you, I can assure you it happens to Connie too."

Steven's face depicts confusion as Greg says this and he shakes his head doubtfully. "She can get hard?" he asks loudly, bewilderment stricken in his voice, causing Greg to laugh more before grabbing a warm soda can from a box sitting by his chair. He tosses it over to Steven who tries too hard to catch it before almost making it fall over the edge.

"No, she can't. Connie's a girl, she's different." Greg grabs a soda for himself and cracks it open by the tab. "I'm sure you'll realize when you're old enough. Well, you are old enough but when you find a girl to experiment with, you'll see the difference." He takes a drink from the can and tastes its metal which causes him to swallow it with disgust. When he turns to the side, he sees a car pulling up slowly by carwash. It's breaks screech and the door opens on the passenger side. Steven turns away to look up at the clouds and evening sky, which causes him to miss out on the girl who comes out. It's Connie. Greg quickly gets up without looking down at himself before greeting Mr. Maheswaran. Connie's father eyes him before coughing like he's pointing out the obvious.

"It's nice to see you, uh – Mr. Universe," Doug says with regret, glancing at her daughter to see her slightly smiling at this. She looks around for a moment, and stops her head when she sees Steven relaxing on a chair in front of the car wash. Without telling her dad, Connie quickly walks over to the chairs and seats herself where Greg was. Steven, with now closed eyes, sighs and takes in the fresh late afternoon breeze, the soda still in his grasp. Connie smiles to herself before going up to slick his dark curls back with her hand.

Steven peeks open an eye and opens both when he sees that it's her. "H-Hey, Connie," he says with a smile, sitting up straight and patting down on his chair. She waves her hand and laughs sadly at him.

"Let's skip the talking. We can do that when we're at Funland. My dad said I have an hour to hang out with before we move," she explains and takes Steven's hand into hers, causing Doug to stop his conversation with Greg to watch his daughter. Steven puts down the unopened soda and she pulls Steven into a hug before walking off, wishing Greg goodbye before her and Steven disappear off into the street.

With only forty or so minutes remaining of their final hour, Connie takes Steven to the amusement park located down the street from Greg's carwash, east side of Beach City. It's nearing closing time but that doesn't stop them when Steven rushes to the rollercoaster first with only a few people in line. "This isn't exactly a ride where we can talk, but we have had some decent memories here," he says, trying to ignore the whole idea of his first bubble popping with Connie inside and actually getting hit on its tracks.

When the ride stops and opens up for more people, Steven climbs in first and helps Connie into the seat carefully. Steven pushes the bar in front of him down to his waist and Connie makes sure it buckles them in safely before giving a thumbs up to the man working the controls. Anticipation pools in their stomach and Steven gives Connie a half smile before the coaster launches off down the tracks. Connie screams with joy as Steven raises his hands for fun as the ride takes them in loops. As it slows down for a stop, Steven takes a look at the girl next to him, happy with messy hair.

The rollercoaster takes its stop completely and within a few minutes, the metal bar in front of them soon raises off of their waists slowly. Just as he helped her in, Steven helps her out of the seat, headed for the exit with her hand in his. It's uncomfortably sweaty and cold but hers is too. Connie takes the lead and manages to drag her best friend over to the ferris wheel, open and boarding people. They make it on and when the door closes behind them, the man working the controls gives a thumbs up, causing Steven to glance nervously between the man and Connie.

However, she keeps her eyes on the sunset, patiently watching the waves hit the sand and wash back into the ocean. Steven watches her instead of the view in front of him. His eyes go from the dark wavy curls that make her hair to her soft cheeks, down her neck and onto the straps revealed by her sleeveless tank top. The cart they're in increases it's height and Connie jumps back when it unexpectedly moves. "Connie, I need to ask you something," he quietly says, distracting her from the view the ride is offering.

"What is it?" she asks, giving him a smile, almost afraid of the words about to come out of his mouth. Instead, he moves closer, taking her shoulders in his grasp before pulling her closer without saying a single word. Before she knows it, her nose is touching his and his mouth is only inches away from hers. Connie looks into his eyes, starry and glistening with hope before they close and her friend leans in to kiss her. It's more unlike the other kisses, this time it's sweet and her lips taste like strawberry and kiwi, which makes him want to kiss her more before she pulls away.

His hands still remain grasped on her arms and she stares at him with eyes of sadness but also alleviating happiness. He smiles at her too before tearing up, going in to kiss her again. She tastes the hint of Coke soda and her ChapStick flavor on his tongue as he slows it down and tilts her chin up to get more into her. His eyes are closed and when she opens hers, their cart is almost at the bottom. When she questions this, her eyes squeeze shut so she could focus on the kiss which starts to speed up.

His thoughts make him become more flustered, making him wonder if he's ever gotten on the right track with this kiss. Her hands cup around his as Connie moves them down her top and onto her waist. He takes his as a gesture before picking her up with his strength and putting her atop his jeans. With everything going on, it takes him awhile to register what's been going on before feeling her waist, finding a spot comfortable for his hands when he realizes that she's actually on top of him.

Connie feels it too, underneath her as Steven does as well. Everything becomes so strange and so unfamiliar, it's like the reality around them sinks in and before they know it, their bodies become absorbed in light emitting from Steven's gem. Sitting in the shaped bench stays Stevonnie smiling to herself with her hands together and fingers neatly intertwined. "This is the last time we're going to fuse, isn't it?" Stevonnie asks. "I'm so sorry, it is," she replies to herself, turning her head to look out at the dark sky above the ocean. "Steven?" She looks down at her hands, confused why they fused.

Stevonnie's face turns red and her back straightens as she places her hands back down on the seat. "Yes, Connie?" she says, making Stevonnie compose just a little before sitting up straight again. "Did you actually – um. Mean for that kiss to happen?" She looks away. "What would you say if I didn't?" she asks, laughing slightly uncomfortable at the question. "I wouldn't be too surprised. I've never been kissed like that before – it was sort of… welcoming but…" Her nose scrunches as if she was disgusted and their fusion nearly breaks apart but Steven forces it back together. "I'm sorry, Connie! I meant to–"

"No! No, Steven. It's okay, I promise. It's just that I never been kissed like that before and I'd never thought it would have been you," Stevonnie says, bringing her right hand slowly to her left arm, rubbing her skin before smiling softly, making them unfuse right when the side door opens back up for them to get out. Steven stays sitting on the chair and Connie stands up, offering her hand to Steven, which he gladly takes.

"I'm going to miss you, Connie. **"**

* * *

 **Next Update: 17 Sep 2016**


	5. House Party

Written Sep 13 – Sep 17 | Edited in 3 Days | Published 17 Sep 2016

 **Warning: This chapter contains M(A) rated content.**

* * *

Sunday afternoons are what kept his mind busy from the frequent thoughts of her that'd flood his mind. On weekends, he'd always end up going out to eat with his dad at fancy restaurants outside of town, or maybe instead going on a day-long mission with the Gems when his dad was occupied at the car wash. Days passed by quickly, so did weeks. On days other than Sunday, Steven had to manage his TV hours and maybe send an occasional text now and then to her, hoping she'll reply, only losing all hope when a message would come back indicating an invalid number. Oh, that's right – home phone.

As weeks went on, he slowly got used to the fact the she wasn't coming back to Delmarva. When he finally got a text back from a random number which he believed was Connie, he started sending an abundance of messages, almost all of them in bundled paragraphs only for them to be sent back with an error code. Weeks passed and months flew by as well. Steven would occasionally sit in the barn with Lapis and Peridot, watching old VHS tapes of Camp Pining Hearts with them, more than once freaked out by the way they synced their lips to the talking. As a few months passed, he was stuck on his 18th birthday with just his dad and the Gems. Nothing at all expected from Connie.

A year went by, then two went by. He grew out of the whole Connie ordeal. Steven eventually grew out of everything, even his clothes which led Greg to give him plus size shirts. With his dad losing his charm, Steven decided to help him by going over and giving motivational speeches before he'd get dragged back by Garnet so they could return doing missions. It came to the point his dad already thought Steven would be sick of it and rented out an apartment for his son. As another year went by, Steven would check up on his dad who'd almost always be asleep in his van during most of daylight time. As those years passed, another came. And then another came. Along came the day of Steven's 21st birthday.

Distant music plays in the background, it was something Garnet chose before kissing Steven on his forehead before he went inside. Amethyst carries over a messily white iced cake to him in a new plastic covering, which Steven gladly takes into his hands and places it gently on the counter by the fridge. His head turns over to the van outside the beach house where his dad is at and should be but Amethyst distracts the man by waving her hand in front of him. "Man, you're getting old," she says, pointing out the obvious as Steven gives her an angry look. "But you look good?" she laughs nervously, shrugging her shoulders. Steven sighs and sits by the fridge where Amethyst does too. "What's wrong with you dude?" she asks with concern and Steven throws his hands on his face. "You used to be so young and cool, now look at you. Twenty-one and depressed."

The now grown up man gives Amethyst a soft smile, taking his hands off his face before returning his attention back to the still van outside on the sandy beach. "I can still be cool," he says, his voice deep and startling. Amethyst gives her attention back to him before responding with only a goofy laugh and crossing her arms. His eyes trail down to her crossed arms and he does the same as he leans against the counter. His arm nearly knocks over the cake but he moves it quickly before shoving his hands in his jean pockets, his posture uneven. Steven's hair remains messy and wild, his mustache growing out and untouched, his clothes rather loose fitting than being the right size.

Her eyes catch all this and she finally gives a smirk at the human-gem hybrid. Her arms unfold but Steven keeps his the same as she does this and moves closer to him. "Hey, would you maybe wanna hang out with me tonight?" she asks, making Steven stop his eye movement and focus on her. She's twirling her finger in her light colored hair as he watches, making him frown to himself. He hasn't exactly been outside in town or out of Beach City ever since Connie took him out when they were thirteen. "Come on, you need some fun time. It's better than staying inside this dump all day long."

Steven glances around the house's indoor contents. Candy wrappers, paper plates, old food shoved in awkward places. He has to admit, it is a dump but only because busy Pearl has out there fixing her own personal problems. "You and I both know why this place is like this, so stop acting like that," he says, making Amethyst eye him up and down, giving him a smile. Steven sighs and turns around to the face the fridge, seeing how the chore chart they made up ages ago didn't work at all. Pearl's name scribbled cursive over each of their names.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Amethyst yawns out uninterested in this conversation, making Steven glare at her like when she'd do something wrong. She's always been making him act differently as her intolerance has been slightly annoying over the years. She shrugs it off quickly and smiles the man. "So do you want to go or not?"

Steven looks between the his dad's van outside and the purple skinned human in front of him before giving a slight hesitant nod. "I guess so but what kind of party will it be?" Her faces changes and her once goofy smile turns devilish with some hint of that you-know-what grin. Her eyebrows raise and Steven quickly reassures himself it couldn't go bad in anyway if he just plays it cool.

After a montage of Amethyst helping clean up Steven by slicking back his hair evenly, fixing his mustache, dressing him appropriately in one of Greg's old Mr. Universe shirts with a tattered leather jacket, and throwing on some shoes, they finally catch a ride to go to an old friend's party.

When they get to there, it's fairly nice that someone invites them in to experience the chill vibes the stereo immediately puts them in. People are unconsciously dancing, tapping their thighs ever so often to he best of the music while talking to others around them, just like Steven starts trying to fit in by awkwardly doing the same. He tries talking to Amethyst by his side but she just immediately takes off, leaving Steven all by himself at the door.

It doesn't take him long to disrupt the people around him by going between them instead of around. He gets pushed around until he ends up at the kitchen where a bunch of guys are. They look surprisingly dirty, rude and talking like there's no tomorrow. When one guy looks over at Steven he gives him a slight smug look before turning back to his friend. Steven hurriedly goes around them to the other side of the house where's it's more quiet and there's few people. He stops by the stairs and leans against the wall, taking out his phone to check the time.

The displayed time shows it's only nine o'clock at night. "I see you're having fun," a stranger says. Steven quickly puts away his phone and gives his attention, almost astounded by the figure in front of him. She's tan, tall, and her friendly smile makes him open up just a little bit more when he leans off the wall and takes a straight posture. "What's your name?" she asks, tipping her cup to her lips, which Steven quickly notices.

Her arm presses against her breast and that's when he notices a star shape tattoo underneath her collarbone. His eyes quickly go from the permanent ink to her dark curly hair, spilling over her shoulders and mostly covering her face. She pushes it behind and reveals her plump lips. "I'm Steven," he says, holding out his hand for a shake, which she surprisingly takes. He catches her eyeing him up and down before plastering a more lavish smile on her face. He forces a smile back and returns his hand down after attaching his to hers. "What's yours?"

Her eyes roll but she keeps a smile on her face. "Vicky," she says, fixing her hair. She sets down the red solo cup onto a table nearby and fixes her tight striped dress down her thighs. "Do you want to do outside? That's where most of the party is at anyways," she giggles, taking his wrist into her hand before he ever has a chance to say anything. She drags him through the kitchen and into the hallway next to it, leading him to the door that takes them outside. Her hand releases his wrist and she smiles at him, winking before taking off. He tries to go after her but she disappears in the crowd pushing around him.

Outside, the music blasts as a band plays up on what looks like a homemade stage. Steven looks around for Vicky as he gets swept into the crowd then soon pushed out of it. He shakes it off and continues looking around, hoping to see her, only stopping when he sees a girl standing by a tree all by herself. Her mind is being distracted by her phone and her cup is pressed to her mouth as if she were drinking. Fixing his leather jacket, Steven signs and goes to talk to another stranger, hoping not to be alone all night. From Vicky's introduction, he starts out the same. "I see you're having fun," Steven says with a smile as soon as he goes up to her.

Her hand goes down and she gives her attention to Steven while tapping on her cup. "No, I'm not. My friend just took off when we got here so I don't really know what to do," she says, ending with laugh, catching Steven's full attention. Her laugh is almost cute, which makes Steven blush, unlike from hearing Vicky's sexy forced giggle.

"I know what you mean. One of my–my roommates brought me here and just left," he says laughing. "I don't even know where she's at." This catches her eyes and makes her frown just a bit before returning her cup back to her lips. Steven sees this and looks around before noticing her cup. "So, you like drinking?"

She looks almost confused but immediately brings the drink away from her lips. "Oh – No, no, no. It's a soda, nothing special. I'm not one of those girls who gets drunk and crazy at parties." She looks out at the crowd and Steven does too, looking at how some girls are hanging off of guys, some even grinding on their crotches. She gives a smile at him as he's looking away and quickly notices his Mr. Universe shirt. This is a chance. "I see you like Mr. Universe," she says. He pinches the shirt between his fingers before noticing her clothes.

Her top is tucked neatly underneath her shorts, her black converse are messily tied, along with her thick curly ponytail. Her glasses, however, are circular and fit around her eyes as she pushes them up her nose. "Yah, I do. I love his earlier music and unreleased demos. His music is completely off the charts," Steven laughs, rubbing the back of his neck. The girls smiles and turns away for a moment from Steven.

"I've met him before."

His eyes track onto hers and they stare at each other for a moment before Steven's face lights up with joy. "No way, are you–"

"I mean – I've overheard a conversation between him a client before when he was giving my car a wash. They were talking about music and he offered some CDs with demo tracks and additional plays, it was pretty great." Steven's smile slightly fades but she keeps hers.

Steven's eyes keep their focus on her facial features. This, this girl. He smiles nervously at her for a moment before turning away, realizing how much of her has resembled Connie. Dark skin, slightly curved nose, cute smile, long curly hair. His eyes travel along her outline to study more of her body. Her breasts are small but firm, curvy body, slightly thick thighs. His eyes go back up to hers. "I've met him personally before."

"Yeah? That's really cool. I think he's shutting down the car wash. Well, I wouldn't know. I haven't been to Beach City in years." Her hands swirls as she stirs the cup's inside contents around. "Do you want a drink?" Steven slightly nods and follows her just as she leaves the dark secluded spot outside. She leads him inside and they go to the kitchen where some guys are still gathered around. She goes over and pulls out a bottle of liquor from the cupboard and Steven flails quickly, making a sickening face. "You don't want some?"

"I'm! I'm not allowed to drink this stuff," he says, staring at the bottle then at the Connie look-alike. Her faces shows disappointment but she pours a drink in the same red cup, offering the it to Steven which he hesitantly takes into his big hands. The guys around the room gradually stop their conversation to watch the man as he holds her cup in his hands. Childhood memories of Pearl constantly telling Steven to never do drugs or even dare to consume liquor or alcohol spill into his mind. To get closer to this girl, to know more about her, Steven puts the cup by his mouth before taking a sip or two, registering its sour and bitterness. It's almost like soda but it's sort of relieving.

Her smile broadens as she pours more into Steven's cup, till the point as to where he gets tipsy. The group of guys are enjoying watching this guy lose his sense of reality before shoving an unidentified pill between his fingers, watching him take it, also offering one to the girl helping him become steady against the counter. To Steven's surprise, she takes it. Her help starts to fade as time passes by and slows, leading them back outside to enjoy the band playing on the stage. It isn't long before they go crazy and dance together. It doesn't take long for his thick fingers to get tangled in her hair as she moves her body against his.

Unconscious movement is what makes her statement "not being one of those girls" completely wrong. Her shorts rub against his jeans and that makes him react just as how when he was a teen. As Greg's advance, experimenting might be good for him now that he's "older". She turns around and wraps an arm around his neck, playing with his curly slicked back hair with her fingers. His eyes get lost in her as the drums pound their chests, moving their heads closer before time drags their lips together. His kiss is slow and passionate but hers makes it more riotous as he lifts her up in his arms without trouble.

Her legs fit perfectly around him as he carries her up the stairs, his lips still attached to hers. When he gets to a room, he immediately releases her onto the bed, with her body sprawled out and welcoming as he closes the door. His arms heavily go down on each of her sides before he manages to work up enough energy to kiss her again while being even more forceful about it. The effective drug still powerful as his hands fumble around the button holding his jeans in place. As he slides them down with his legs, his arms reach over and drag the girl to he edge of the bed where he quickly pulls off her shorts. He notices her eyes when he opens his and pulls away from the kiss, his cheeks red and undoubtedly hot.

She eyes him up and down here pulling the man closer, feeling his heavy arms go over her as she does. His weight pushes down onto her pelvis as he rubs gently against the undergarments. She slides them off before Steven's eyes witness what she has. Without even knowing what mysterious figure is between her legs, it still makes him go weak in the knees and have his underwear tighten around his crotch region. Due to his dad's advice over the years, he feels almost confident about it as he pulls his down as well. Her widens when she looks at it then up at his face. He's slightly long and thick, like what she almost expected. Her face turns completely red as thoughts of regret flood her mind.

With the loud thump of music in the background, it doesn't take him long to get pumped up and actually slide it into her, something Greg said will eventually happen. What he's welcomed with is a warm, wet feeling pooling around the tip. When he pulls out, blood drips down and she turns her head away. Those things his dad said a few years ago was what made him prepared for this. "Virgin?" he asks, his word slurred like a drunken man. She laughs a bit before calming down, covering her face as he pushes back into the tightness. His shaft feels warm all around, wet and extremely tight as he begins to pull in and out of her, making her whimper into a nearby pillow like a small kitten.

Steven's eyes keep concentrated on the girl as the drugs make him slightly drowsy. His thrusts into her slow as she bites into the pillow's soft cushion less and less. He lowers his body over her before sighing and covering his face with an arm. When he turns his head she's left staring into space wondering what she's done. Steven sighs and holds his hands near his stomach before passing out on the bed completely naked.

* * *

 **Next Update: 11 Oct 2016**


	6. Date Girl I

Written Sep 17 – Sep 29 | Edited in 12 Days | Published 29 Sep 2016 "Date Girl I"

 **(Author's Notes: Hey, readers! I apologize for not updating this story any sooner, for my creativity fails at times and now it has. I must admit this is probably the worst writer's block I have ever had. I set my story in a direction to actually go somewhere and it sort of fucked me up big time. My AP Language Arts teacher even told me to set my writing standards low, for whatever the fuck that means, and be like the rest of the class. She also mentioned that my writing is terrible and that really fucked me up because I have always thought it was great. Guess not? Until I get my confidence back, I won't be updating this story very often. I love you all! Thank you for all the support, I appreciate it! Please remember to leave a review, it helps to fire me up and update sooner. Be aware as well. Next update may take weeks or even months. Sorry, again... This chapter may seem horribly rushed, messy, and missing detail. I promise it'll get better.)**

* * *

A loud thump is what wakes him up in the morning. His eyes open immediately and follow over to the window by the east side of the room. Steven's body stays completely frozen until he manages to roll over his side, quickly realizing that not only his pants are gone, but so is his underwear. His hands spread out around the sheets as he looks around for his pants, instead only grabbing a small size pair of panties and shorts. His eyes widen and he tosses them back before getting up on his knees.

Next to him on the bed lays a half naked girl. His eyes travel along her body. Her shirt is still on but her bottom half is naked too. Is this was Greg told him to expect? Waking up with a slight pounding in the head, heart thumping quickly and completely dazed about the night before? Steven flails around his bottom half as well, covering up the flaccid part of his innocence. Last night is barely memorable to him, his memories a little hazy this morning and it felt like he'd gotten into a fight before knocking out on the bed next to her.

Steven turns his head to the mysterious girl before giving a warm smile. After staring at her perfection, he soon gets up to collect him jeans and underwear, which are oddly stuffed underneath the bed before putting them on. He takes the clothes he tossed over to the other side of the room before going back over to her, wondering the girl's name while watching her breathe. Her breaths are slowly paced as her chest rises up and down. Her sleepy face is what makes him chuckle as he reaches underneath her, lifting her legs to slide her panties up her legs.

She turns her head to the side as he freezes before sliding up her shorts next. "I'm sorry I didn't get to know you first," he whispers sadly, petting the girl's cheek with his finger. Her face softens a bit, which makes Steven smile even more. "I feel as if we met before last night." He leans down to kiss her cheek, fixing her hair as he does this. The strands are tangled and uneven before he smooths them out. It's nothing compared to the damage had he done to her the night before, pressing her down onto the bed with his weight, pushing inside. Nothing but warmth and tightness around him as her hair pushes against the pillow's cushion.

He snaps out of the trance and looks over to the nightstand by the bed. There are few old pens stuck in an coffee cup, some even missing caps while others mixed in. He takes one before uncapping it and testing it on his skin. It's fading but it seems to still do its job. Steven takes her hand gently in his before leaning down to write out his phone number, having a hard time trying to remember it. By the time he's finished, it's noticeable that a few people have gotten up by the constant talking behind the walls.

"Call me," Steven whispers before setting down her hand on the bed. He fixes her hair strands one last time before leaving the room, closing the door softly. There's a guy cleaning up the plastic cups and beer cans on the floor while another walks away, looking up at Steven as he comes out. "Do you need help with that?" he asks. The guy shakes his head and waves him off. Steven nods and takes off down the hallway, which leads him down the stairs. It gets filthier the more he tries to enter the living room. People who seemed to have partied too much last night have genitalia drawn on their foreheads and cheeks, scribbled marker on their stomachs.

His eyes roam around the room, searching for the girl with purple skin. There's so sign, with all these people all over the floor. After all, it's better than last year's party. Pearl accidentally dropping the cake onto Garnet, who left without having a reason. Amethyst ate the remaining cake on the floor, not even missing a single crumb. He sighs and continues to look around for her. "If I were Amethyst, where would I–"

"Hey buddy!"

Steven quickly turns around to see Amethyst grinning, both hands settled on her waist. "Where were you last night? You just took off," he says, his voice depicting offense. She smiles more and shrugs her shoulders at the grown man. He crosses his arms, shaking his head at the gem in front of him. "What did you do?"

She smiles and rolls her eyes. "I had fun, that's what I did." Amethyst takes his wrist and drags him over to the living room, trying to not walk over anyone. "We have to get home soon though. Garnet or Pearl might realize we've been gone for too long." Amethyst takes him outside and looks around the neighborhood. Silence completely surrounding them. A leaf detaches from a tree and Amethyst looks over at Steven, looking more scared than happy now. "How did we get here?" she asks in worry.

Steven stares at her and shrugs. "I don't know, okay? You took a ride from a friend, remember? She had brown hair, glasses–" He stops and looks around. Brown hair. Glasses. He thinks back to last night. That girl's glasses were also jumping off and on the bridge of her nose, every time he thrust into her. His face turns red and he begins to walk to the other side of the street. "Hurry up. Let's just try to find a ride." Amethyst looks around for a second before following behind Steven. He looks back down at her as she stumbles up the curb. "You doing okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. Don't worry about me." Her eyes follow up to him as he smiles, getting an idea. Both of his index finger and thumb go up to the corners of his mouth, where he whistles, causing Amethyst to cover her ears. Within a moment, a pink lion shows up right behind him.

It isn't a surprise to the both of them when he emerges from the portal, but it does scare a neighbor on the half end of the block. Steven goes up to his pet, throwing his arms around him, stars in his eyes as he looks up. "Would you be kind enough to take us back to the temple? I'll get you some Lion Lickers," he says, his tone almost as if he were talking to a baby. Lion growls a bit at Steven, staring down at him before laying on the sidewalk. He allows Steven to come on and lifts up slowly, leaving Amethyst staring at the two. "Come on, I don't want you getting in trouble either," Steven says to her, taking her arm and pulling up with most of his strength.

His thoughts about the mystery girl spill into his mind again. Picking her up was a piece of cake. Doing the sex stuff Greg mentioned years prior was the hard part. He clearly wasn't experienced but neither was she. The phrase Greg had told him "If she bleeds, you're a lucky man". The term virgin was still new to him, very uncommon to spill out of his mouth. So surprisingly, it happened the night he was giving his love to her. "Was that even love?" he whispers.

"What was love?" Amethyst asks. Steven turns his head back before looking around. Lion's already going through the portal. By now, he reaches the end and halts by the hill leading up the stairs of the beach house. "Are you okay, dude?"

His face turns red and he quickly, but carefully, hops off Lion. "Yeah, I'm fine."

She gives him a face of suspicion, hopping off the animal as she does, walking closer to the man with tinge red cheeks. "Oh! That's right. I haven't asked you about last night. What did you think of it?"

"I don't know, um. I thought it was okay," he hesitantly says, stepping back then to the stairs that lead up to the house. Amethyst eyes him as she follows behind him, even offering to open the door for him before he walks inside. She enters as well, leaving Steven completely annoyed by the time he reaches the kitchen. Immediately, he reaches over to the untouched cake by the fridge, removing the plastic container lid before taking a piece off with his hands.

"Did you meet a girl?" she asks excitedly. He swallows the cake down hard, almost choking in the process as he gives Amethyst a warm smile before shaking his head. "How about a guy?" Steven shakes his head again and grabs another piece of cake before walking towards the front door. "Aw come on! Was he or she hot?" He stops by the wall, crossing his arm over his chest, chewing on the moist center. "Oh ho ho! Yes! Tell me more about this stranger."

He raises an eyebrows and finishes up the cake before dusting his hands together. "She was this short, dark girl I met outside. She had on glasses, shorts and she liked my Mr. Universe shirt." Steven pinches up the shirt by the logo, giving a smile to the overly curious alien in front to him. Her grin widened as she begs for more details, causing Steven's cheeks to burn up. "Well, we talked for awhile. She asked if I wanted a drink, we went inside, some guys gave us some medicine tablets. Long story short, we ended up in the same bed together last night."

Amethyst stares at him in confusion but smiles after understanding what he means. Sharing a bed at a party isn't always a good thing, it isn't always a bad thing either. Being high together whether on or under the sheets was always a bad thing. "Do you remember her name?" she asks impatiently. Steven looks around the room, trying to avoid the question. The mystery girl never mentioned her name to him. His follow roam around then fall down to Amethyst's.

"She never told me her name."

"She never told you her name?"

"Yes."

Amethyst's wide grin gradually decreases as sighs at him. "What kind of goofy kid are you? What kind of guy doesn't ask a girl for her name? Did you at least give her you phone number or–"

Steven smiles a bit and turns his head away to the chocolate crumbs stuck in his hand, then to the tested scribbled ink on his other hand. "I did. I'm not sure if she'll call me. I was actually a little, um. Rude, yesterday."

The alien crosses her arms in disappointment, gradually smirking at the baffled but nervous man in front of her. "Rude? You know, you're pretty lucky. You're the first guy who actually got laid on his birthday that I've heard of. And you didn't even ask the girl for her name," she laughs, causing Steven's cheeks to color pink by the time Amethyst goes over to sit by the couch. Steven hesitantly follows her, sitting down beside her, beginning to describe the details of the girl.

Dark skin, thick black hair, circular fitted glasses, shorts, navy blue socks, the dimple on the left side of her face. Every detail spilled out of his mouth, as he would talk about for hours until Amethyst would eventually stop him and talk about the sexy wild people in the front of the crowd, mentioning Vicky. His face cringes, turning back to lay down, resting his head on Amethyst's lap. They talked for hours, stopping when the time on Steven's phone reveals it being later in the afternoon. His eyes drop to the notifications, sitting up immediately from the couch. Two missed calls from an hour ago and one new message just recently.

* * *

 **Next Update: (I will reveal at the end of the next chapter.)**


	7. Date Girl II

Written Sep 30 – Oct 2 | Edited in 2 Days | Published 2 Oct 2016 "Date Girl II"

 **Warning:** **This chapter contains M(A) rated content.**

 **(Author's Notes: I forgot to mention that chapter 6 was supposed to be the mid part of this story, leaving 6 more chapters till completion. If you are interested in Star vs. The Forces of Evil, there will be a new story I am going to start writing after this in a few months. Thank you again for all the support, I appreciate it so much you guys have no idea! And if you'd like to, please follow me on SU Amino. Find me with the same username as on here.)**

* * *

Pure darkness surrounds his body as he curls his toes against the puffy, cold blanket at the end of his bed. His hands guide around underneath the cotton sheath below his blue pajama pants. A few buttons on his shirt are undone, revealing his slightly hairy chest. It's nothing compared to what he senses below his waistline. Thick hair like wires, scratching up against the back of his hand before he unloads the warm built up pleasure into the palm of his hand.

It doesn't take long for him to go to the bathroom and return, only to check his phone for more messages. Two recent ones from the girl. The first reading "Hey again", second one mentioning a date. Tomorrow, noon, at the Original Crab Shack.

The hours before this, he spent the afternoon hanging around in his old bedroom back at the beach house with Amethyst. Greg tiredly drove him back to the apartment located by the outskirts of Beach City, quiet calm, peaceful at night like this. Steven opens up the threads with her text messages lined up. A picture of her passes through as he scrolls up through the messages, asking how everything is. Finding interests, whatnot – never asking for her name.

Figuring it's late, Steven puts down his phone next to his bed. It's completely dark again before he sees the screen light up again. His mind works up the courage, making him take the phone again, typing the message "What's your name?" into the thread after she sends another text mentioning her goodnight.

The night passes by quickly after he falls into a deep sleep, only trying to dream of her body again, waking up with thoughts of her still fresh in his mind. Her face, barely memorable to him now. Steven sits up slowly from the bed, expecting to see his usual kitchen across the other side of the room. The room isn't like that however, it's only four bare walls and its emptiness around him, despite the window covered with floral pattern curtains behind him emitting a faint source of light. He checks his phone for a message, nervous by the fact there are no new messages from this girl. The time reads eleven in the morning, temperature cool with light clouds, typical for this town.

By the time he gets dressed in his father's old casual clothes, his phone vibrates again. A new message from the girl. She completely throws off his question, the most important thing he's waited for all night. Her message is obvious, saying "Don't forget about meeting up", leaving Steven feeling rather anxious as he puts his phone away in his back jean pocket. He fixes the collar of his light pink shirt, buttoning it up to cover the gold star with black around it.

He tucks in the shirt gently, adjusting his belt to fit around his waist easily before he fixes the curls in his hair to stay back and tame. Steven stands there by the door before going out and closing it, locking it with a silver key.

When he walks down the stairs, he's surprised to see Greg's van sitting right outside the rusted gate. Steven hurries to the gate before going out beyond it, quickly hopping into his dad's van, buckling the seatbelt almost immediately. Greg turns his head to his son before starting up the vehicle again. "So, where do you want me to take you again?"

"Oh – um. I have a meeting with this girl at the Original Crab Shack. I was hoping you could take me there right now so I can be early. I wouldn't want her to wait up one me, that's a bad first impression."

Greg begins to drive, taking a nervous glance at Steven sitting next to him. "Did you – Steven, you didn't find this girl online, right? You know what I've told you about that, those woman are scams. They aren't real. I could go with you if you–"

Steven laughs and takes out his phone again, making Greg become more anxious. "I didn't meet her online. I met her the other night at a party. She seemed to nicer than all the other girls there."

"Steven…"

"I know, I know. Girls are dangerous, yeah. A man like me couldn't handle all their power, but. I like this girl, dad. I haven't stopped thinking about her ever since the I met her. She's special, she's beautiful. I want her to be in my universe, at least for a little while."

He stops the car at a red light, sighing as he turns his head to the man next to her. Steven's hair is a mess, his shirt is wrinkled and jeans are ripped from gem missions prior. Greg turns his head back and grips the wheel tightly before beginning to drive again. "You really like her, huh?"

"I think I like her more than Cookie Cat ice cream, dad."

Greg releases a quiet laugh to alleviate the stress. Something Steven never said before, he's suddenly committed to this girl. Greg turns a corner before entering the quiet morning city, its fog around the van as he drives through town before stopping at Steven's destination. Steven unbuckles the belt, stopping to give his dad a warm smile. "Do you have enough money?"

"I have plenty. Thanks, dad," Steven says before leaving the van, closing the door. As Greg drives off, Steven heads to the entrance of the restaurant. He pushes the door open, happy to feel the warmth hit his skin immediately. The lights are dim but perfect for this meeting. The music in the background is calming, jazzy and content.

He seats himself on one of the chairs by the door to check his phone. It's almost noon. In a few minutes, it'll be twelve. He checks the messages, none new at the moment. Just as the door opens, he receives a message from girl. "I'm here". He puts away his phone and looks up by the door, completely astounded to see her again. She's in a short blue dress, hair more beautiful than usual. Her glasses, however are pushed up to her nose just as she sees him. "Hey," she says quietly.

"It's nice to see you again," he says, getting up from the seat to shake her hand, which she gladly takes and shakes it softly. "How have you been?"

She smiles a bit, shrugging as she makes her way to the front desk pushed up by the walls. "I've been good. You?"

"I've been doing okay," he says, watching her get the reserved seats ready from the woman at the front. She smiles at the girl before taking two menus and leading them to a booth by the window. He follows the two of the them and once he gets seated, the girl sits in front of him, taking a menu into her hands.

"I'll be your waitress for the afternoon. My name is Leanne. What beverage would you prefer?"

"Water. Water is fine," Steven says with a smile. "Water for the both of us." As Greg said before, ordering for both is always good. Steven takes a menu as well, confused by all the items listing prices as the waitress walks away. "What's your favorite thing on the menu?"

"Well, I like almost anything. I was thinking of ordering the spring shrimps with–"

"Oh! Me too."

The girls laughs a bit before setting down her menu to watch the man in front of her. He puts it down as well and gives her smile. "Do you reside in Beach City?"

"I have an apartment by the outside of this town. It's a little far from here, I must admit."

She smiles back at him before turning to see the waiter come back with a tray carrying two large glasses of ice cold water. She sets them on the table in front of the both of them before taking out a small memo tablet and a pen. "Are you guys ready to order now?" she asks. Steven takes a drink from the cup, staring at the waitress. Her smile is obviously adorable, his date can see this too. He smiles back and repeats the words from the menu before returning them to her.

The waitress leaves, causing Steven to watch as she walks away. Adorable smile, sexy body, what more? Steven turns to the girl, looking at her, surprised but nervous to see the ink from yesterday morning stained on her dark skin. She takes the water and sips it before noticing the guy's stares. "So why didn't you tell me you were a virgin at the party? I would have never–"

"Stop," she laughs nervously, setting down the cup in front of her. She leans back in the chair with her arms crossed and lips pursed. "I didn't want to tell you because I thought you'd probably think I was a loser or something."

Steven stares at her before leaning up on the table, moving more closer to her face to whisper. "I don't think you're a loser. I was a virgin too." He glances back, sighing when he turns his face directly towards her. "I like you. I like you a lot. I think we have a connection. I would never treat a girl like how I treated you that night and I'm really sorry for that."

"You know, apologizing doesn't fix the physical damage." He turns his head away, leaning back before taking his cup again from the table to sip more of the water. He glances at her a few times as the ice cubes hit his teeth. He looks into the cup as she slowly speaks up again in a mumble, making him pay his attention to her shyness. "I enjoyed the feeling, though," she mumbles once more, stopping to drink water.

His eyes light up at this. She enjoyed it? He smiles widely and leans close to her face. "Would you like to try it again? I didn't exactly finish that one night."

Her smile fades at this and she shakes her head. "I don't know. I thought it was pretty wrong. You were a stranger I met at my cousin's friend's party. I didn't properly meet you, we just immediately attracted to each other's skin. I don't like the sound of that. It's bad. What if I actually get into a relationship with you? What am I going to tell my parents?"

Steven shakes his head and gives her a smile. "It doesn't have to be like that. We barely know each other, that's a great start. We can just skip the bases and go straight to home run. I don't have to meet your parents or anything, we can just be us. What do you say?"

She sighs at this. His cute smile, messy curly hair hanging over his eyebrows, pastel pink top. "I think we should try it."

It doesn't take long for their food to arrive, leaving them eating in utmost silence after the waiter leaves them. As Steven's water slowly goes down, so does the girl's in front of him. He gives her a smile, which she gives back, causing him to rethink her smile back at the party. At the party. She never orgasmed and that's what supposed to happen, Greg said that would happen.

Steven finishes the last bit of food, drinking the rest of his water in shot before setting down his cup carefully. "Can we do it right now?"

As the girl almost finishes her food, her cheeks light up red as she taps the cup next to her glass plate. "I-I guess. Where at?"

He nods over to the bathroom, giving her a cheesy smile as he offers his hand to her, which she hesitantly takes. He gets up from the seat, causing her to get flustered over setting down her cup. He leads her to the bathrooms, opening the handicap one for her to go in first. She stops at the door, hesitant before going in. Steven closes the door after entering, unbuckling his belt as she looks around nervously.

"What do I do?"

"Just do what you did that night at the party," he says quietly, locking the door before going to pick her up. Her legs immediately wrap around his waist as she hangs on for her life before he sets her down on the basin. Her eyes travel down his body as he pushes his pants down a bit before tugging at her blue dress, waiting for her approval.

She nods at him slowly, biting her lip as he lifts up her dress. His eyes go to hers as he sees her cute patterned underwear, giving him a cute smile as he leans her body closer to his. Her face leans over to his, waiting for a kiss that eventually comes after he slides her underwear down her legs. Her lips are soft and surprisingly sweet despite the shrimpy taste her tongue offers.

Steven kisses from her lips to her jawline, which completely makes her shoulders fall loose. His tongue traces down from her jawline to her neck, which he wets and sucks on, making her head lean back against the cool wall. He smiles at this was he touches her shoulders, making his blood rush in several places. He slides down the straps from her dress, curious to see what curvy bumps are underneath. As he exposes more of her skin, her cheeks turn red. He reveals her small but firm breasts, cupping them into his hands softly before leaning down to suck on one of her nipples. It's surprising to him, he's never been so excited to explore a girl's body before.

A soft moan releases from her mouth as he sucks harder onto it, a noise somewhat foreign to him. He's heard it before, just never heard it from a stranger so close to him. As he leans closer to her, he pinches down his pants that made his shirt look neatly tucked. He's nearly hard, as he rubs against her bare. Her head turns to him nervously as he does this. "You don't have a condom, do you?"

"What's a condom?" he asks curiously, keeping his tip near her entrance. She sighs and shakes her head, leaving Steven to do as he pleases. He rubs against her once more, penetrating her tightness as she releases another one of those sweet moans. He laughs quietly under his breath as he leans close to her ear, whispering once more. "What's your name?"

As he begins to pull in and out of her, her breaths become choppy and uneven, leaving her trying to moan more quietly. "C-Connie..."

* * *

 **Next Update: 10 Oct – 31 Oct 2016**


	8. Universe I

Written Nov 2 – Nov 22 | Edited in 20 Days | Published 22 Nov 2016 "Universe I"

 **(Author's Notes: While I was gone this story got over 2k more views and I wanted to thank the 200 of you who actually stuck around for Chapters 1-7. And thank you so much, MettaPlaywright, for drawing art for this story. It's greatly appreciated! And–AND, I'm sorry this is a really short chapter… I promise the next one will be longer. I am very sorry for the long hiatus as well. Also, yay. Two more chapters to write before I end this story.)**

* * *

A small whimper continues in his ear as he pulls away his head from the girl. It takes him a few seconds for the words to register in his brain. Her name is Connie. It also takes him another moment before he remembers the girl he used to hang out with years ago. As he keeps his pace going, he starts slowing down as he thrusts into her more gently which causes her moans to soften. "Connie…Maheswaran?"

Her eyes widen before Steven completely stops. Her legs that were once wrapped tightly around his waist fall loose to the sides as she covers herself slowly with her arms and hands. She hums a quiet "yes" nervously as Steven eyes her carefully. She knows it's him. He knows it's her. As his member inside her falls limp, he quickly pulls out and tucks it back inside his jeans, which he begins to put on properly. "I knew I had remembered a face like yours," she says almost in a whisper, making Steven look up to stare at her. "I didn't think it'd actually be you."

Her eyes are hypnotizing as she moves her hands to lift up his shirt without a second passing. He tries to smile but it only comes out as disgust as she sees the rose quartz gem where his navel should be. He laughs a bit, fixing his hair before pulling down his shirt. "I guess you never wanted it to be me since you're acting like it was a mistake to find me again." She gives him a smile, hopping down from the sink as she does. Her eyes are beautiful, hypnotizing still as he watches Connie put her clothes on.

Her hands press down the wrinkles on her dress as she fixes her glass back up on her nose. "Trust me, C-Con…Connie. It wasn't a mistake seeing you again. I just have so many questions." She fixes her hair as Steven moves closer, with his hands going up to grab her shoulders. "Why didn't you ever get my calls? Why…Why are you still wearing glasses? I healed your eyes years ago! Why are you-" Connie's eyes move from his hands to his face as her eyebrows furrow. Steven moves one hand away before using it for gesture, asking more questions that make her push him away.

"I didn't call you back because my dad took my phone away for years, Steven. He heard about our kiss, and he told my mom," she says, voice softening by each word. Her fingers reach up to her face as she pulls down her glasses from her face. "I couldn't even remember your phone number by the time I got it back. And my glasses, Steven, really? My eyesight worsened each and everyday I spent away from you, I have no idea how or even why." She places her eyeglasses back on before moving over to hug him tightly and hesitantly. "I didn't want our reunion to be like this, Steven. How about we try this again? Would you maybe want to hang out with me tonight?"

Steven pulls back away from the hug, staring into her chocolate brown eyes, dark and appealing. As he stares into her pupils, his surroundings become blurred, unfocused and confusing, causing him to squeeze his eyes shut before blinking rapidly. He blinks in surprise at his new surroundings. The temperature is cool on his skin, warm, the sunset is content at this moment before he looks up from his hands.

"Yo, Steven."

The voice scares him before he looks up at the figure standing by the counter. "Am…Amethyst?"

Her worried expression turns into a grin as she nears closer to him, observing his expression. "You look like you just saw a ghost. You okay, Steven?" Steven shakes his head before looking down at his hands again, which he moves to his face where he feels his mustache hairs tickle his fingertips. "So do you wanna come with me or not?"

"I still have hair on my – my face."

"Yeah, no duh. You haven't shaved since forever and I have no idea when you're going to, to be honest. I was kinda hoping that'd be tonight because my friend has this wicked party tonight and –"

"The party, Amethyst? We just – we just came back from it! I met Connie and I gave her my number and we did it on a sink in that Crab Shack restaurant! Amethyst, the party never happened?" He turns his head to look at her in a more mortified facial expression, which transfers back to Amethyst as she shakes her head. "Did I go back in time? Why did the party start all over again? Future vision? Did Garnet do this? She did–"

Amethyst grins at him before pulling him over to the couch. "I gotta hear this love story. You said you did it with her? You actually thought about this?" she laughs. Steven turns his head, covering his face with his hands as he seats himself down. "No, but um. Are you okay now?" she tries to say without interjecting chuckling. Steven looks up from his hands, tears starting to form by his eyes as he looks around.

"I need to think," he whispers, covering his face again but slowly. His tears stop forming as he thinks about the visions – or daydreaming thoughts he had earlier. Connie Maheswaran, if the future vision was correct, will be at the party. Steven sighs into his hands as he thinks about the quick forehead kiss Garnet gave him earlier after he stated going back into the house. Her words were soft when she spoke a quote after Greg knocked out in his van. The visions didn't happen quickly as he'd thought they would. These thoughts were in detail, precise, and different. Steven puts his hands down and wipes the salty fluid onto his pants. "I'm ready to go to the party."

Amethyst looks over at him before giving a slight disgusted look. His bed hair is a mess, as for his shirt, stained and wrinkled, his mustache is uneven as well. "Why would I want to take you out like that? Steven, this party is going to have all types of amazing people. Hotties, beefy guys – if you're into guys, models, drunks, DJs, stoners, and Steven! You have to look your best," she says, looking around before adding, giving a gesture towards his current clothing, "Do we have anything that'll actually fit you?"

If anything, the Mr. Universe shirt will probably allow Connie to identify him easier. Steven shakes his head at the thought of pulling off his shirt in front of Connie, almost as if it'd happen again. Amethyst takes off into the living room, moving paper plates and greasy donut bags, ready to find a shirt – any shirt – for him to wear tonight.

His eyes wander off onto his bed, where he hesitantly walks off to it, hoping to find an appropriate piece of clothing to put on. After he climbs a few of the steps, he notices a dark pink material across the mattress of his bed. His face lights up as he pulls it towards him, happy to see his old childhood sweater still good as new. Amethyst jumps onto the coffee table, holding up a dark T-shirt, unfolding it to reveal a gold star in the middle. "Looks like it'll fit. What do you think, Steven?"

Steven turns his attention back to the purple gem on the coffee table before giving a hesitant nod. "I guess so. It's something, right? But um– Amethyst, where's this party at? **"**

* * *

 **Next Update:** December 2016 – January 2017


	9. A Message From The Author!

Hello, to those on the alert list!

First of all, I wanted to apologize to those whom I've perhaps upset for this year long hiatus. I am, however, proud to say that I will be continuing this story next month. Will I ever finish this story? Maybe, it depends. I've recently reread it so I can update as soon as possible now and I'd say it has potential. I'll probably make it longer than two chapters. Who knows? Only I do!

Well, readers, hope you're ready for the next chapter coming soon!


End file.
